KABA-CHAN 私を呼び出す
by kame.myori
Summary: ChanYeol menantang BaekHyun... Selamat membaca,


**KABA-CHAN [[ ****私を呼び出す****]] [CHANBAEK/KAISOO]**

Title: Kaba-Chan [call me]

Author: Legend'zzbaekkie (kame_baek)

Cast:

Byun BaekHyun

Park ChanYeol

Kim Jong In

D.O KyungSoo

Genre: Horror, Brothership

Length: Oneshoot

Rated: T

Warning: DONT BASH THIS FANFICT KAY? , DLDR!

*** KABA-CHAN ***

'**Panggil aku dan aku akan bermain denganmu'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

"Hei Baek, kau bukan penakut lagi kan?"

BaekHyun yang merasa dipanggil kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, namja mungil itu tau bahwa teman tinginya itu akan berulah lagi.

"eum..ani..", BaekHyun menatap ChanYeol ragu, kemudian kembali memusatkan pikirannya pada buku bacaanya.

Melihat teman tingginya itu tampak tertawa kecil sendiri, BaekHyun kembali menoleh kearah teman tingginya itu.

"apa yang kau mau?" BaekHyun melontarkan pertanyaan tajam pada ChanYeol,

Namja tinggi itu kemudian terkekeh geli dan menepuk nepukan kedua telapak tangannya, "Yang aku mau? Bagaimana jika aku punya sebuah tantangan untukmu?",ChanYeol menaikan kedua alisnya

Belum sempat BaekHyun menjawab, tubuh mungilnya itu sudah ditarik ChanYeol dengan santainya membawanya ke luar kelas menuju ke kelas Kai, teman ChanYeol. Dalam dirinya sendiri, BaekHyun sudah mengira bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang tak mengenakan disana.

*** KABA-CHAN ***

"Kai!"

Kai, Namja berkulit gelap yang merasa dipanggil oleh ChanYeol itu kemudian menoleh dan dengan segera Ia menghampiri ChanYeol saat murid jangkung itu memanggilnya dengan isyarat tangan. Kyungsoo kekasihnya pun menyusul Kai dibelakang, Sembari raut wajah kebingungan tercipta diwajah manisnya.

"Wae ChanYeollie~?" BaekHyun merasa jijik akibat lontaran Kai, sementara ChanYeol tanpa sungkan sungkan memukul kepala namja berkulit eksotis itu dengan kepalan tangannya, membuat empunya sang kepala mengaduh kesakitan.

"aiih, Kyungsoo! ChanYeollie Hyung nakall~…." Kai dengan gesit memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya yang kemudian dibalas usapan sayang dari Kyungsoo.

ChanYeol menggelengkan kepalanya jijik, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Kenapa memanggil, Hyung?.."

ChanYeol berdeham, "eum, Begini… BaekHyun-ku kini sudah besar,ia mengakui bahwa dirinya bukan penakut seperti dulu lagi. Bagaimana jika sebagai perayaannya kita memberi sebuah tantangan untuknya?" ChanYeol merangkul pundak sempit BaekHyun membuat rona merah tercipta disekitar pipi mulus BaekHyun.

Kai yang sudah kini berdiri tegak kembali kemudian tersenyum menyeringai, "Bagaimana jika bermain permainan memanggil arwah?"

Raut muka BaekHyun mulai pucat, Kyungsoo yang menyadarinya kemudian menolak usul kekasihnya , "Itu terlalu mengerikan Kai! Hyung, bagaimana jika bermain memanggil boneka saja? Sepupuku pernah memainkannya."

ChanYeol tetap diam dan meperhatikan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang berceloteh sedari tadi, '_mungkin ide Kyungsoo tak terlalu buruk'._

BaekHyun tetap dengan raut pucatnya saat ChanYeol menyetujui ide Kyungsoo yang menurutnya tak jauh beda dengan ide Kai. Sama sama memanggil hantu bukan?

ChanYeol makin bersemangat saat melihat raut muka pucat BaekHyun, "kita berkumpul dimana?"

"di Rumahku! Besok Appa ku pergi ke Jepang!"

ChanYeol menoleh kearah Kai yang disambut cengiran oleh pemilikknya, "Kyungsoo, kau bisa menjelaskan permainannya bukan?"

Kyungsoo yang dipandang hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya cepat, sembari melihat BaekHyun yang kini sudah seperti mayat hidup.

"Tunjukan kalau kau berani BaekHyun…" ,ChanYeol kembali merangkul pundak BaekHyun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak oleh BaekHyun.

"**tidak!"**

"n..ne, aku berani melakukannya." BaekHyun benar benar menyesal dengan jawaban yang dilontarkannya.

Saat itu juga bel sekolah tanda istirahat telah usai itu berbunyi dengan lantangnya dan ketika ChanYeol hendak mengajak BaekHyun untuk kembali ke kelas mereka, namja mungil itu benar benar menyesali apa yang telah ia katakan, tapi..

Sekali lagi, apapun itu..

Tetaplah harga dirinya yang terpenting.

*** KABA-CHAN***

ChanYeol tampak tengah bercanda dengan Kai di ruang tengah, sementara Kyungsoo berada di dapur bersama BaekHyun. Kini mereka berempat sudah berada di rumah Kai dan sudah sejak tadi sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Kai dan ChanYeol sedang bermain _playstasion_ bersama dan Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk membuat 4 cangkir teh bersama BaekHyun.

Kedua nya asyik bercerita tentang pengalaman masing masing dan sesekali Kyungsoo juga memberi tahu BaekHyun tentang apa saja yang harus dilakukannya nanti pada saat permainan memanggil boneka itu dilakukan.

Setelah selesai, namja manis bermata bulat itu kemudian mengajak BaekHyun untuk berbincang-bincang di meja makan, menghindari suara bising dari kedua namja yang menurut Kyungsoo 'tak waras' saat asyik bermain _playstatsion_ di ruang tengah.

"Hyung, untuk tahap pertama nanti, kau harus mematikan lampu terlebih dahulu.." Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraannya dengan BaekHyun dan menatap namja di hadapannya itu dengan raut serius.

"lalu..?"

"Sebarkan gula di bak mandi yang sudah diisi penuh dengan air..", BaekHyun mengangguk.

Kyungsoo tampak terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali meneruskan pembicaraannya, "sebut namanya 3 kali.. seperti ini 'kaba chan kaba chan aku disini sedang menunggumu' nah.. jangan lupa 3 kali, setelah itu cepatlah berlari keluar dari kamar mandi, sembunyi di tempat yang tak akan terlihat, di lemari?..."

BaekHyun tak menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo, ia justru tampak tak fokus dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung?... Hyung!"

"ah eh.. ne?"tepukan keras dari Kyungsoo tampak membuyarkan lamunan BaekHyun.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam kedua manik mata BaekHyun "Ingat Hyung, nanti saat kau berlari jangan sampai lilin yang kau bawa padam.. "

*** KABA-CHAN ***

Kai, ChanYeol, Kyungsoo dan BaekHyun kini tampak tengah duduk di sofa milik Kai, sebentar lagi tepat jam 12 malam. ChanYeol melihat jam tangannya. "hei Baekkie,, sudah siap?"

Anggukan tak yakin ditunjukan oleh BaekHyun. Kai memandang BaekHyun dengan seringaiannya.

"Begini BaekHyun hyung, dulu ada teman sepupuku yang pernah memainkan permainan ini, sayangnya ia gagal memainkannya dan tak-…"

PLAKK~

"auuh…" tangan Kyungsoo kini sudah menapak dengan mulus di kepala Kai, "Pukulan dari ChanYeol hyung kemarin tak cukup bagimu Kai?"

Kai yang ditanya tak menjawab dan hanya mengaduh,saat setelah itu suasana di sekitar mereka kembali hening seperti tadi.

"sebentar lagi jam 12…" BaekHyun melihat jam dinding, dan ChanYeol mengangguk.

"Hyung sudah tau permainannya bukan?'

BaekHyun mengangkat ibu jarinya, "Seperti sejenis permainan _hide and seek_ bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "ya, jika sudah bersembunyi hyung tunggu hingga setengah jam, ketika boneka itu tak juga berhasil menemukanmu, cepat cepatlah berlari kembali ke kamar mandi dan tenggelamkan lilinya di bak mandi, lalu kau menang.."

_Tik.. tik…_

"ah… saatnya bersiap!" ChanYeol bangkit berdiri dan mengambil lilin yang terdapat di dalam laci meja kecil disebelah Tv.

*** KABA-CHAN ***

BaekHyun kini sudah tampak membawa lilin yangbelum dinyalakan dan ia tengah berada di pintu kamar mandi bersama dengan Kyungsoo, sementara Kai dan ChanYeol sudah sedari tadi berada di luar.

Kyungsoo memberi kotak yang berisi gula kepada BaekHyun, "semoga sukses hyung,"

Ketika Kyungsoo hendak mematikan lampu terakhir yang masih menyala di kamar mandi, BaekHyun tiba tiba saja mencekal lengannya."Kyungsoo…"

"ne..?"

BaekHyun meremas jemari tangannya gugup, " setelah ini bantu aku ya.."

Kyungsoo mengrenyitkan dahinya bingung.

"itu… ChanYeol.. eum..a..aku suka padanya.." pipi BaekHyun tampak memerah.

Kyungsoo kemudian tertawa geli, "Tentu saja hyung, aku siap membantumu."

Itulah saat terakhir kalinya Kyungsoo melihat senyuman manis BaekHyun sebelum ia mematikan lampu kamar mandi dan meninggalkan BaekHyun sendirian di dalam rumah Kai.

BaekHyun mengingat ucapan Kyungsoo tadi, ia pertama tama menyalakan lilin dengan pemantik api milik Kai dan dengan segera ia menyebarkan gula di bak mandi yang telah diisi air hingga penuh.

"kaba chan kaba chan aku disini sedang menunggumu.."

"kaba chan kaba chan aku disini sedang menunggumu.."

"kaba chan kaba chan aku disini sedang menunggumu.."

BaekHyun benar benar menjalaninya, ia memang tak percaya. Tapi demi ChanYeol, ia benar benar akan membuktikan pada teman baiknya itu bahwa dia memang bukan namja penakut seperti yang dulu. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan berani menyatakan perasaanya pada namja tinggi itu.

Namja mungil itu tersadar dari lamunannya, cepat- cepat ia berlari secepat mungkin ke luar dari kamar mandi dan pergi mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Pilihannya hanya tiga.

Lemari, sela di bawah kasur atau…

Tirai jendela?

Dan ia memilih pilihan terakhir, yang menurutnya akan lebih aman.

Dengan seribu langkah Baekhyun cepat cepat menuju ke kamar Kai yang terletak di lantai atas sembari membawa lilinnya hati hati, '_cahayanya mulai tak seimbang_!' namja manis itu memekik panik dalam hati.

Saat akhirnya ia berhasil melewati tangga terakhir, dengan cepat BaekHyun memasuki kamar Kai yang untung saja tidak terkunci.

Ketika BaekHyun hendak masuk ke kamar namja hitam itu, ia mendengar suara seperti seretan benda tajam dari arah kamar mandi.

Terlalu membuat BaekHyun panik hingga tanpa sadar namja itu mengunci pintu kamar Kai dan segera bersembunyi di balik tirai jendela yang cukup lebar dan panjang sehingga BaekHyun dapat bersembunyi dengan tenang.

**Brakk!**

Dari sini namja mungil itu dapat mendengar sofa Kai yang sepertinya dipatahkan dengan benda besar, dan suara keran air yang sangat deras dari arah kamar mandi di bawah.

Gelap dan mencekam.

BaekHyun bahkan mulai merasakan jika seluruh kakinya bergetar ketakutan, seluruh tubuhnya pun ikut merinding. Membayangkan wujud boneka yang kini tengah mencarin dirinya dibawah sana.

*** KABA-CHAN ***

'**Panggil aku dan aku akan bermain denganmu'**

5 menit

8 menit

10 menit

"sebentar lagii…." BaekHyun tersenyum antara masih dengan perasaan takut dan senang.

Berdiri sedari tadi sembari menjaga lilin agar tak padam memang sangat melelahkan, apalagi dengan suasana yang mencekam disekitar BaekHyun.

Gelap dan hanya ia sendirian di sini.

Mungkin setelah ini ia akan segera memeluk semua teman-temannya diluar sana dengan erat, sembari tersenyum bangga bahwa ia telah berhasil memenangkan permainan menggelikan ini.

Memang sudah sedari tadi BaekHyun tak mendengarkan lagi suara dibawah sana, yang tadi ia dengar hanya sofa yang seperti dipatahkan dan air keran yang mengucur deras dari kamar mandi.

Tapi kini semua suara itu hilang, lenyap mungkin?

Atau boneka itu menyerah?

BaekHyun tertawa geli , sesaat kemudian ia memandang jam tangan milik ChanYeol di lengannya, dan senyuman milik namja manis itu kembali tercipta di bibirnya.

'_5 menit lagi!'_, batin BaekHyun

Apa yang BaekHyun lakukan mungkin tak disadarinya, ia sudah terlalu bangga dan menyatakan dirinya berhasil, saat ia tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun memutar kunci kamar Kai dan membuka pintu berwarna coklat tua itu.

_Cklek-_

Kesempatan bagi BaekHyun, tapi hanya sebentar karena saat ia berhasil melangkah keluar dari kamar Kai dan bermaksud untuk turun dari tangga,boneka itu...

boneka mengerikan itu tampak persis berdiri di anak tangga terakhir.

_Boneka anak kecil ldengan mulut lebarnya, tersenyum begitu mengerikan pada BaekHyun. Sembari membawa sebuah kapak yang begitu besar dan kedua matanya berwarna merah, bajunya lusuh persis seperti apa yang diceritakan Kyungsoo._

"**ahah..ahah..ahah..tertangkap..aku..melihatmu..ahah..berhasil menemukanmu.."**dan detik itu juga BaekHyun benar benar berteriak, walaupun ia tau teman temannya tak akan mendengar suaranya sedikitpun.

_Drap drap drap_

Begitu cepat boneka mengerikan itu berlari sembari mengangkat kapaknya tinggi tinggi menuju kearah BaekHyun dan dengan cepat juga namja mungil itu kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Kai dan mengunci pintunya,

Lilin yang dipegangnya benar benar tak stabil kala itu, dan wajah BaekHyun berbubah memucat saat tanpa sengaja lilinya itu jatuh terjungkal ke bawah tangga, tepat disamping bawah boneka mengerikan itu dan seketika api padam saat boneka itu menginjak lilin miliknya hingga hancur berkeping keping seketika.

"**ahah..ahah..tertangkap..aku..melihatmu..ahah..berhasil menemukanmu.."**

BaekHyun mengacuhkan suara boneka itu, ia mulai tampak tak fokus,,

Kali ini di dalam lemari Kai, BaekHyun bersembunyi disana.

Walaupun ia tau bahwa hal itu tak akan ada gunanya.

BaekHyun tiba tiba tersadar, ia tau apa kesalahannya. BaekHyun berhasil ditemukan oleh boneka mengerikan itu karena pada saat 5 menit terakhir ia sudah keluar terlebih dahulu dari kamar Kai. Saat harusnya ia masih tetap bersembunyi di dalam kamar dan tak keluar sebelum waktu menunjukkan tepat 20 menit.

Jika pada saat itu dirinya tak terlalu bersemangat, mungkin pada akhirnya semua ini tak akan terjadi.

**BRAK BRAK..**

**BRAK BRAK..**

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama pintu kamar Kai berhasil di robohkan dengan kapak besar yang di genggam kuat oleh boneka mengerikan itu.

_Dan sebelum BaekHyun sempat mengedipkan kedua manik mata indahnya,_

_Boneka itu.. menemukannya…_

"**ahah..ahah..tertangkap..aku..melihatmu..ahah..berhasil menemukanmu.." **kedua mata boneka laki laki itu semakin terlihat pekat seketika berubah menjadi putih, tak ada bola manic hitam di tengahnya. Seringaian yang tercipta dari mulut lebar boneka itu tampak membuat BaekHyun lemas.

"Jeongmal Saranghaeyo ChanYeol.." BaekHyun menangis saat itu juga.

Ia benar benar menyesali perbuatannya, sifat harga dirinya yang tinggi, dan keteledorannya sendiri yang mengakibatkannya begini.

"Maaf semuanya… aku gagal.."

Dan seketika pandangan BaekHyun menggelap.

*** KABA-CHAN***

'**Panggil aku dan aku akan bermain denganmu'**

'**Siapa selanjutnya?...'**

END

**a/n: Selesai sudah!**

**Bagiamana endingnya? Fuhahaha..saya bukan author professional, masih aja smp, jadi maaf semuanya jika FF ini terlalu biasa dan tak ada feelnya.**

**Kalau ada yang minta side story nya mungkin akan saya pertimbangkan, dengan ber comment tentunya. Berikan kritikan yang membangun kay? Untuk BaekHyun, apakah dia mati atau tidak, tebak sendiri yah…*dilempar sandal**

**See you in the next FF! JANGAN LUPA COMMENT!**

**-Legend'zzbaekkie**


End file.
